Wach auf
"Wach auf" (Im Original: "What Comes After") ist die fünfte Episode der neunten Staffel von The Walking Dead und die 120. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Matt Negrete und Scott Gimple geschrieben, Regie führte Greg Nicotero. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 04. November 2018 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 05. November 2018 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. https://www.sky.de Inhalt Rick stellt sich seiner Vergangenheit, um die Zukunft der Überlebenden zu sichern. Maggie schafft es endlich zu Negan. Was wird sie tun? Handlung Rick ist wie in Trance, wacht aber wieder auf und sieht, wie die zwei Herden auf ihn zulaufen. Er schafft es mit letzter Kraft und riesigen Schmerzen, sich von der Eisenstange zu befreien und wieder aufs Pferd zu steigen und mit diesem reißaus zu nehmen. Die Herden folgen ihm, doch er kann den Abstand erst mal etwas vergrößern. Anne versucht ihren Wagen wieder zum Fahren zu bringen, scheitert aber. Per Walkie Talkie wird sie gegeben, ihren Standort mitzuteilen. Sie tut dies und bestätigt, dass sie das A für den Abtransport bereit hat. Außerdem schwört sie, dass es sich um keinen Trick handelt. Die Herden sind Rick noch immer dicht auf den Fersen und Rick hat sehr viel Mühe, überhaupt wach zu bleiben. Die Beißer kommen wieder näher, weshalb das Pferd Tempo aufnimmt. Das verstärkt nur die Schmerzen von Rick enorm, weshalb er das Pferd wieder dazu bringt langsamer zu sein. Maggie und Dianne treffen unterwegs auf einen Beißer und Maggie lässt an diesem ihren ganzen Frust ab. Rick quält sich derweil weiter damit wach zu bleiben, als er einen Briefkasten sieht, von der Herde wegbeschleunigt und zu einer alten Hütte kommt, wo er sich erst mal ausruht und einschläft. Er träumt davon, wie er mit dem Pferd in die Stadt kommt, auf Shane trifft und ihm erklärt, dass er seine Familie suche. Shane ist amüsiert und meint, dass es doch eher seine Familie sei und Judith seine Augen habe. Sie lachen zusammen. Sie beschimpfen sich amüsiert als Arschloch und Shane meint, dass er einen großen Anteil daran hatte, dass Rick ein Arschloch sei. Shane meint, Rick müsse die Wut und den Hass in ihm finden, um alles zu Ende bringen zu können. Rick entschuldigt sich aber nur bei Shane, der ihn dann dazu bringt aufzuwachen.''Rick wird von einem Beißer attackiert, kann sich aber gerade so wieder retten und zu seinem Pferd gelangen und erneut etwas Abstand schaffen. Michonne ist mit Judith zusammen, als man ihr mitteilt, dass Maggie angekommen sei. Maggie geht direkt zum Kerker, doch Michonne erwartet sie dort bereits. Maggie möchte, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg geht. Michonne bittet Maggie aber, Negan nicht zu töten. Maggie ist aber entschlossen. Michonne erklärt, dass Glenn und auch ihr Vater das nicht wollten und Michonne sich ihr in den Weg stellen werde. Maggie ist wütend und erklärt, dass man ihr das einzige genommen hatte, was sie immer wollte, nämlich sehen wie Glenns Mörder stirbt. Michonne fragt, was das ändern würde. Maggie meint, es könnte einen Neubeginn geben und Michonne hätte Negan auch schon längst getötet, wenn er Rick getötet hätte. Michonne meint, Maggie müsse einen Weg finden, damit zu leben. Sie will wissen wie, doch Michonne hat keine Antwort. Maggie erklärt, dass sie mit den Konsequenzen leben muss, aber alles andere auch nicht mehr geht. Michonne gibt Maggie die Schlüssel. Negan erwartet sie schon. Maggie fordert Negan auf, sich niederzuknien. Negan meint, dass er sich erinnert, wie Maggie geschrieen habe, aber er Glenn getötet hat. Er sei verwundert, dass Maggie so lange gebraucht hat. Dann erklärt er Maggie, dass sie es richtig genossen hatte, Glenn zu töten. Dann fordert er Maggie auf, ihn zu töten. Er beginnt zu weinen und Maggie zerrt ihn wütend ins Licht, damit sie ihn besser sehen kann. Sie will wissen, warum sie ihn töten soll. Negan antwortet, dass er dann endlich bei Lucille sein könne. Er kann sich nicht selbst töten, aber er möchte auch nicht so weiter leben. Er fleht sie erneut an, ihn zu töten. Doch Maggie erklärt, dass er wieder in die Zelle gehen solle. Sie wollte Negan töten, doch er sei schon jenseits vom Tod. Heulend geht er zurück, erklärt, dass es so nicht gedacht war. Maggie schließt ab und lässt Negan allein. Draußen ist Michonne überrascht, als sie Maggie sieht. Sie werden aber unterbrachen, weil Dianne kommt und meint, dass im Camp etwas vor sich gehe. Rick ist weiterhin kraftlos auf dem Pferd, die Beißer dicht hinter ihm, und erklärt, dass er sie wegführen und seine Familie finden müsse. Erschöpft fällt er auf dem Pferd in Trance. ''Er ist bei Hershel und genießt den Sonnenuntergang. Dann entschuldigt er sich bei Hershel für alles, was passiert ist. Hershel meint, dass Maggie stark sei und ihr Sohn sie noch stärker mache. Rick erklärt dann erneut, dass er seine Familie finden und zusammen halten müsse. Hershel meint aber, dass er das nicht müsse. Sie kommen auf Carl zu sprechen, mit dem es nicht leicht war. Hershel meint, dass sie es alle schaffen werden. Rick meint, dass er seine Familie vielleicht hier finden werde, doch Hershel meint nur, dass er aufwachen müsse. Die Herde ist immer noch hinter ihm, doch Rick bleibt nicht lange wach, weil er zu kraftlos ist. Er findet sich im zerstörten Krankenhaus wieder, öffnet eine Tür nach draußen und findet sich plötzlich auf einem riesigen Platz voller toter Menschen wieder, darunter auch all seine Freunde und Wegbegleiter, auch die, die noch leben. Plötzlich taucht Sasha hinter ihm auf und erklärt, dass alles gut sei, auch wenn alle tot sind, weil Rick alles getan hat, was möglich ist. Sie haben den anderen Kraft gegeben, einander verbessert, geholfen und verbessert. Das höre auch nie auf. Das große Ganze geht nicht zu Ende. Der Einzelne mag sterben, doch die Guten und Mutigen werden immer gewinnen. Er könne seine Familie nicht finden, weil sie nicht verloren ist, ebenso wie Rick. Er müsse jetzt aber aufwachen. Rick stürzt vom Pferd. Er ist im Camp angekommen und er sieht Leichen und einzelne Beißer auf ihn zukommen. Rick blutet noch immer stark, kann aber eine Waffe greifen und ein paar erledigen. Dann sieht er aber, wie der Rest der Herde kommt. Rick versucht zu Fuß zu entkommen, doch die Kräfte verlassen ihn. Kurz vor der Brücke geht er zu Boden. Verschwommen sieht er die Herde kommen. Plötzlich kommen, Daryl, Maggie und viele andere und greifen die Herde an. Michonne kümmert sich derweil um Rick und verspricht, dass er es schaffen werde. Rick meint aber, dass er es nicht könne. Michonne erwidert, dass er noch nicht tot sei und sie sich in ihn verliebt habe, weil er ein Kämpfer sei und niemals aufgebe. Er solle jetzt wieder kämpfen, für sie alle. Rick meint, dass Michonne seine Familie sei. Er meint, dass es aber gar nicht echt sei. Michonne widerspricht, küsst ihn und sagt dann, dass er aufwachen solle. Rick ist wieder alleine an der Brücke, die Herde im Nacken. Er steht auf und schleppt sich über die Brücke. Er blutet immer noch stark. Die Herde folgt ihm, doch die brück bricht nicht ein. Die ersten Beißer erreichen Rick, als ein Pfeil seinen nächsten Angreifer niederstreckt. Daryl, Maggie und Co. sind auf der anderen Seite aufgetaucht und wollen die Herde von ihm weglocken. Rick möchte das nicht, weil es zu viele Beißer seien, doch man ignoriert ihn. Rick erledigt nun selbst einen Beißer. und bekommt weitere Unterstützung von Daryl. Die anderen laufen derweil zur Herde, als Rick sieht, dass ein paar Stangen Dynamit auf der Brücke verteilt liegen. Er nimmt seine Waffe, zielt auf das Dynamit und mit den Worten „Ich hab’ sie gefunden“ schießt er. Es kommt zu einer enormen Explosion. Die Brücke ist zerstört und die Beißer fallen nach und nach in den reißenden Fluss. Daryl schießen Tränen in die Augen, während Michonne laut schreit und von Maggie und Carol davon abgehalten wird, zur Brücke zu rennen. Daryl geht traurig. Anne sieht aus einiger Entfernung den Rauch der Explosion, als ihr Walkie Talkie Laute vernehmen lässt. Ein Hubschrauber setzt zur Landung an, als Anne an den Ausläufern des Flusses Teile von Beißern schwimmen sieht. Sie geht hin und sieht am Rand Rick liegen. Sie ruft ins Walkie Talkie, dass sie doch keinen A hätte, dafür aber einen B, der schwer verletzt sei. Sie sei nun ehrlich und wolle nur einem Freund retten, der sie einst gerettet hatte. Sie fragt, ob sie einen Deal haben. Der Hubschrauber zögert, setzt dann aber zur Landung an. Rick erwacht im Hubschrauber und Anne erklärt, dass er noch lebt und sie ihn retten werde. Einige Zeit später wird eine Gruppe von Beißern angegriffen. Sie versuchen zu kämpfen, sind aber bald umzingelt. Plötzlich fallen ein paar Schüsse und eine Mädchenstimme sagt, sie sollen zu ihr kommen, weil es da sicher sei. Die Gruppe nutzt die kleine Gasse um in den Wald zu laufen. Dort treffen sie auf das Mädchen und stellen sich vor. Das Mädchen nimmt ihren Hut, steckt ihre Waffe ein, richtet ihr Schwert auf dem Rücken und erklärt, dass ihr Name Judith Grimes ist. Emil Groth - myFanbase Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Andrew Lincoln als Rick Grimes * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Lauren Cohan als Maggie Rhee * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Alanna Masterson als Tara Chambler** * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter** * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa** * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes* * Ross Marquand als Aaron* * Katelyn Nacon als Enid* * Tom Payne als Paul Rovia** * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan Besondere Gaststars * Jon Bernthal als Shane Walsh**** * Scott Wilson als Hershel Greene**** * Sonequa Martin-Green als Sasha Williams**** Nebendarsteller * Khary Payton als Ezekiel (Hauptcharakter) ** *** * Pollyanna McIntosh als Anne (Hauptcharakter) * Callan McAuliffe als Alden (Hauptcharakter) * * Avi Nash als Siddiq (Hauptcharakter) * * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko * Dan Fogler als Luke * Cooper Andrews als Jerry * Nadia Hilker als Magna * Lauren Ridloff als Connie** * Cailey Fleming als Judith Grimes * Sydney Park als Cyndie** * Kerry Cahill als Dianne * Nicole Barré als Kathy***** * Kenrik Green als Scott * Traci Dinwiddie als Regina** **** * Angel Theory als Kelly (Co-Star) ** * Briana Venskus als Beatrice (Co-Star) * Aaron Farb als Norris (Co-Star) ***** * Chloe & Sophia als Judith Grimes (Co-Star) * Kein Auftritt ** Auftritt im Hintergrund *** Auftritt als Halluzination **** Auftritt im Traum ***** Auftritt als Untoter Erster Auftritt * Nadia Hilker als Magna * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko * Lauren Ridloff als Connie * Angel Theory als Kelly * Dan Fogler als Luke * Cailey Fleming als Judith Grimes Todesfälle * Norris (untot) * Kathy (untot) * Königreich Bewohner (untot) * Mindestens 10 unbenannte Lagermitglieder (bestätigt) Galerie S9E5 1.jpg S9E5 2.jpg S9E5 3.jpg S9E5 4.jpg S9E5 5.jpg S9E5 6.jpg S9E5 7.jpg S9E5 8.jpg S9E5 9.jpg S9E5 10.jpg Trivia ... Einzelnachweise en:What Comes After (TV Series) Kategorie:Staffel 9